


There Are No Wolves in California (Traducción)

by ChanBaek1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alguien muere, Aullidos, Familia Hale- fuego, Humanos, Laura Hale - muerta, Llorar, Lo que ha Stiles le hubiera gustado, M/M, Miseria, Mundo alternativo, No hay cura, Stiles Stilinski Has Frontotemporal Dementia, Tristeza, Ultimo aliento, Volver a vivir, lobos - Freeform, no hay sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek1997/pseuds/ChanBaek1997
Summary: 1. Un Derek Hale en duelo que vuelve a Beacon Hills.2. Conoce a Stiles Stilinski, un niño que padece demencia frontotemporal, que tiene la ilusión de que Derek es un hombre lobo.3. El esta loco.4. Y tal vez él es justo lo que necesita Derek.





	There Are No Wolves in California (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Are No Wolves in California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868132) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Nota de la autora:  
> Chicos, no sé de dónde vino esta pieza de miseria. Soy una buena persona, lo juro. Me gustan los cachorros y la mezcla de burbujas y las cosas dulces.
> 
> Juré que nunca escribiría un fic donde el personaje que más amo muere, y luego anoche esta idea apareció en mi cabeza.
> 
> Lo siento. Realmente me gusta este fic, pero entenderé totalmente si nadie más lo hace.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Me enamoré de está historia a pesar de que mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedacitos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

"¡Oye! Derek! "  
Derek Hale se da la vuelta, distraído por un momento decidiendo entre leche descremada o la mitad y una mitad, y las otras seiscientas variedades de leche en el gabinete de productos lácteos. ¿Cuándo demonios la leche se complicó tanto? Él solo quiere algo para verter en su maldito cereal, no algo que necesite un grado avanzado en química para descubrirlo.  
Hay un niño apuntando hacia él. Debe tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, con un buzzcut (1) trágico y una camisa de franela roja aún más trágica ondeando detrás de él mientras se mueve. Él es todo ángulos y codos, la sonrisa en su rostro amplio-maniaco.  
(1) Un corte de zumbido es cualquiera de una variedad de peinados cortos  
“¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?” Pregunta Derek.  
El niño le muestra las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos son ridículamente grandes. "Whoa, amigo. Quiero decir, sé que no somos como amigos ni nada, pero ¿no somos al menos, no sé, compañeros de armas, hermanos en la adversidad o algo así?  
Derek levanta las cejas. "Lo siento, ¿quién eres?"  
"Eso es duro, sourwolf, muy duro", dice el niño, luego mira a su alrededor y baja la voz. "Mira, sé que no te gusto, o que soy un dolor del culo, o lo que sea, pero ahora que tu espeluznante tío ha vuelto de la muerte y el paquete alfa está dispuesto a acabar con todos, ¿no piensas que deberíamos estar trabajando juntos?  
Derek se enfría ante la mención de su tío. "Vete a la mierda", le dice al niño. "No sé a qué juego estás jugando, pero simplemente vete a la mierda".  
Agarra el cartón de leche más cercano, lo deja en su canasta, y camina dándole la espalda del niño.  
"¡Derek!", Le grita el niño después de él, agraviado. "Derek, ¿en serio?" 

***

Derek nunca tuvo la intención de volver a Beacon Hills. Fue su hogar, una vez, pero ahora está demasiado lleno de malos recuerdos. Derek había logrado eliminar esos malos recuerdos, hasta hace tres meses, cuando recibieron la llamada de que el dinero del seguro se estaba acabando y que tendrían que tomar una _decisión._ Una palabra tan cargada.  
"No puedo hacerlo", le había dicho a Laura. "Yo no puedo".  
Durante seis años, Peter había estado aguantando contra todo pronóstico, y ahora todo se reducía al jodido dinero.  
"Iré allí", le había dicho Laura. "Voy a hablar con los médicos en persona. A ver si hay alguna esperanza ".  
Derek había estado estúpidamente agradecido de que su hermana mayor estuviera intensificando, como siempre. Sabía que era una carga injusta, pero Laura siempre había sido la fuerte. Ella lo había llamado varias veces cuando había llegado a Beacon Hills. Y entonces ella no había llamado en absoluto.  
Una tarde, Derek recibió una visita del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y le trajo un mensaje del Departamento del Alguacil de Beacon Hills. Lo lamentaron increíblemente, Sr. Hale, pero hubo un accidente automovilístico ...  
Derek se culpa a sí mismo, por supuesto. Si hubiera estado con Laura, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez ella no hubiera estado conduciendo de regreso al motel cuando un gilipollas ebrio pasó por una luz roja en su camioneta y recogió su pequeño auto rentado. Porque si Derek hubiera estado con ella, se hubieran detenido por pizza o algo así. Habrían dado un paseo por la Reserva, para ver si coincidía con sus recuerdos de la infancia. Se habrían peleado tanto por el turno de conducir que no hubieran estado en esa intersección en particular en ese momento en particular.  
Derek se culpa a sí mismo, pero también culpa a Beacon Hills.  
El destruye todo lo que alguna vez amó.  
Derek ni siquiera está seguro de por qué no se ha ido todavía. Enterró a Laura junto al resto de la familia, quienes murierón en un incendio hace seis años y enterró a Peter a su lado, pero no se ha ido.  
Él cree que solo está esperando que Beacon Hills lo destruya también.

***

Derek ve al niño raro de la tienda de comestibles unos días después. Está caminando de regreso a su auto cuando tiene la sensación de que lo están siguiendo. Se detiene y gira, y ahí está el niño. El niño ve que lo han visto, se sacude, y casi termina plantándose en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Se las arregla para atraparse a sí mismo en el último minuto, enderezándose y dándole a Derek una ola incómoda.  
"H-hey, Derek."  
Derek lo mira fijamente. "Pensé que te dije que te fueras a la mierda".  
El niño se contrae. "Oh, sí, pero eso fue el otro día, y hoy es un nuevo día, y ..." Él frunce el ceño de repente. "¿Por qué demonios incluso morderías a Jackson, amigo? Él es un completo _idiota,_ y ahora es probablemente una máquina de matar lagartos venenosos, y quiero decir que es un lagarto asesino, obviamente, no un asesino de lagartos, pero el punto es que no es Lydia, ¿vale? _¡No lo es!_ ”  
¿Qué mierda eterna ?  
"Escucha", dice Derek, dando un paso hacia el niño.  
El niño da un paso atrás.  
"No sé cuál es tu problema", dice Derek, mordiendo cada palabra, "¡pero necesitas alejarte un poco de mí!"  
"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡ _Este_ es tu problema! Crees que eres grandioso y duro, y que eres todo un alfa, pero ¡jódete también, Derek!” El niño friega sus nudillos sobre su cuero cabelludo. "¿Por qué no puedes admitir que te equivocaste? ¡Matas a las personas equivocadas _todo el tiempo_ !  
Derek levanta la cabeza. "¿Estas drogado? En serio, ¿qué diablos te pasa?  
“¿Drogas?” El niño en realidad se ríe.”! Lo deseo! ¡Vamos, Der, me conoces mejor que eso!  
"¡No te conozco en absoluto!"  
Los grandes ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas repentinas, y Derek no sabe qué demonios está pasando.  
La puerta del restaurante se abre de golpe y, oh, genial, otro niño. Este es de cabello flojo y lleno de pánico, y se apresura al lado del primer niño y lo agarra del brazo. "Oye", dice, sacando al niño del alcance de Derek. "Oye, Stiles, está bien. Solo respira, ¿de acuerdo?  
Derek se da cuenta con horror de que el primer niño, Stiles, en realidad está llorando ahora.  
"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!", Ahoga sus lágrimas, señalando con un dedo tembloroso a Derek. "¡Será mejor que dejes a Lydia sola!"  
"Ni siquiera sé de qué diablos estás hablando", gruñe Derek.  
"Scott", dice Stiles. "Scotty, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento."  
Scott lo acerca a él y lo rodea con sus brazos. Le permite a Stiles enterrar su cara en su hombro mientras su cuerpo está lleno de sollozos.  
Derek lo mira fijamente. "Tu amigo es delirante".  
La cara de Scott se endurece. "Amigo, mi amigo se está muriendo ".  
Derek se congela por un momento en shock. Luego saca las llaves del auto de su bolsillo, se mete en el auto y se aleja.

***

Durante una o dos semanas, Derek no ve nada más del niño. A Stiles . Alquila un desván por encima de un almacén que es más o menos habitable, y obtiene trabajo como mecánico en el taller de automóviles a pocas cuadras de distancia. Le gusta el trabajo, y le gusta a su jefe, Steve, que básicamente se comunica con gruñidos y nunca pregunta sobre su vida personal o su historia. Derek está increíblemente bien con eso.  
Hay un viejo Jeep de color azul bebé en la tienda. Ha estado allí desde que Derek comenzó. La suspensión está disparada, y necesita una nueva bomba de combustible. El Jeep ha visto días mejores, pero obviamente es el orgullo y la alegría de alguien. Es viejo, pero el interior está impecable, aparte del jersey de lacrosse descartado en el pozo del asiento del pasajero.  
Derek no tiene idea de por qué Steve no le ha dicho que trabaje en el Jeep cuando es un trabajo bastante simple y tienen las partes. Entonces él pregunta.  
"Oye, Steve, ¿quieres que haga algo con ese Jeep?"  
Steve se rasca la barba. "Nah. No hay prisa en eso. "  
Derek levanta las cejas. Solo ha estado trabajando aquí durante una semana, pero ya sabe que Steve odia tener autos simplemente sentados en el piso del taller, ocupando un espacio valioso.  
Steve suspira. " Es el niño del sheriff. Con toda la mierda con la que están lidiando, no los perseguiré por un auto que el niño ni siquiera puede manejar más ".  
Derek no pregunta. No es de su incumbencia.  
"Sí", dice Steve meditativamente, mirando al Jeep. "Ese es el bebé de Stiles". Sacude la cabeza. "Maldita real pena".  
La tripa de Derek se aprieta. Corre la palma de la mano sobre el capó del Jeep y escucha nuevamente el sonido de los sollozos de Stiles, ese día fuera del restaurante, y la mirada en la cara de Scott.  
_"Amigo, mi amigo se está muriendo "._

***

"¡Sourwolf!"  
Derek solo estaba tratando de comer su cena en paz. Levanta la vista para ver a Stiles deslizándose en la cabina frente a él, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Luego levanta las cejas mientras Stiles se ayuda con sus papas fritas rizadas.  
"Entonces, ¿adivina qué?" Stiles pregunta.  
"¿Qué?" Derek le pregunta con cautela.  
"¡Creo que sé dónde están el paquete alfa con Boyd y Erica!"  
"Oh", dice Derek. "Eso es ... ¿bueno?"  
"¡Demonios, sí que lo es!" Stiles le dice a la camarera. "Doris, ¡tendré un batido de fresa tan grande como mi cabeza!"  
El nombre de la mujer dice 'Linda', pero ella solo sonríe. "Está bien, cariño. ¿Tu papá sabe dónde estás?  
"Oh, totalmente", dice Stiles vagamente.  
La camarera niega con la cabeza ante la mentira obvia, y se marcha para hacer su pedido. Derek se da cuenta de que levanta el teléfono detrás del mostrador y marca un número mientras mira a Stiles.  
"Entonces", dice Stiles, bajando la voz. "Tenemos que entrar allí".  
“¿Entrar en dónde?” Pregunta Derek.  
"La bóveda del banco". Stiles suspira. "¡Ya expliqué todo esto!"  
“¿La bóveda del banco donde el paquete alfa tiene a Boyd y Erica?” Derek amenaza.  
Stiles asiente. Él golpea sus dedos sobre la mesa laminada, casi vibrando con energía. “Sí, la única cosa es que está muy cerca de la luna llena. Lo cual, genial, serás más fuerte, pero ellos también, ¿no?  
Derek se siente más y más fuera de su profundidad, pero él asiente.  
"Y, en serio, ¿cuánto podemos confiar en Peter?"  
"¿Peter?" La boca de Derek se siente repentinamente seca.  
Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan con preocupación. "Sí, quiero decir, sé que él es tu familia y esas cosas, pero, Der, él mató a _Laura_ ".  
_No._  
_No no no ._  
Derek estaba preparado para dejar que el niño arroje basura por el tiempo que le lleve terminar la cena, pero no puede lidiar con esto. No si él trae a Peter y Laura en eso. ¿Y cómo demonios sabe siquiera sus nombres?  
"Peter no mató a Laura", escupe.  
"Sé que estaba loco en ese momento", dice Stiles, "pero, Der, _lo hizo_ ".  
Por un segundo Derek quiere reírse. Es casi cierto, en cierto modo. Si no hubiera sido por Peter, Laura se habría quedado en Nueva York. Pero entonces, toda la vida de Derek ha sido un trágico homenaje al maldito mal momento, ¿no es así?  
"No quiero hablar de Peter", dice.  
Stiles asiente. "Está bien, hombre, lo siento."  
Sus grandes ojos son del color de la miel. _Él es sincero_  
Él también está fuera de su puta mente.  
La camarera trae el batido de Stiles y lo pone sobre la mesa.  
"¿Te está molestando, cariño?", Le pregunta a Derek.  
"¡Disculpe, Doris!" Stiles se ve indignado. "¡Derek está disfrutando de mi compañía! ¡No intentes meterte en su negocio solo por el calor y la chaqueta de cuero y todo eso! ”  
"Está bien", le dice Derek, y ella se aleja de nuevo.  
"Amigo", dice Stiles. "Ella te quiere mal".  
"Ella tiene edad suficiente para ser mi abuela".  
Stiles sonríe. "Ella todavía tiene ojos, ¿verdad?"  
Derek sonríe a pesar de sí mismo. No recuerda la última vez que sonrió. Se siente extraño, como si sus músculos hubieran olvidado cómo deberían moverse.  
"Entonces, la bóveda del banco", dice Stiles, con un rubor en su garganta. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes atravesar tanto concreto?"  
Derek parpadea.  
_¿Perforar a través del concreto?_  
Stiles sorbe su batido. "Quiero decir, sé que tus poderes de lobo son _impresionantes_ , pero no solo tienes que hacerlo, sino que tendrás que luchar contra Deucalion una vez que hayas terminado ".  
“¿Mis poderes de lobo?” Pregunta Derek.  
“¡Grr!” Dice Stiles, haciendo garras con los dedos. "Amigo, lo que sea. ¿Cómo se supone que los llame? ¿Tu fuerza de hombre lobo sobrenatural? No es tan pegadizo ".  
"¿Mi fuerza sobrenatural de hombre lobo?" Derek repite lentamente.  
Stiles muecas. "Nada pegadizo". Roba otra fritura rizada.  
Derek lo deja, porque no tiene idea de qué más hacer. El niño obviamente está viviendo una fantasía loca con monstruos y hombres lobo, y Derek de alguna manera ha conseguido un papel protagonista. Una parte de él solo quiere que el niño se vaya. Pero hay otra parte de él que quiere que Stiles tenga esto, sea lo que sea, porque tiene que ser mejor que su realidad.  
Levanta la vista cuando un hombre de mediana-edad en uniforme de sheriff se acerca a su cabina. Su cara cansada. Hay sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.  
"Stiles", dice el hombre.  
Sacudidas y azotes de Stiles. "¡Papá, hey!"  
El sheriff mira a Derek.  
"Sí", dice Stiles, "voy a almorzar con Derek Hale, quien me ha perdonado totalmente por haberlo arrestado esa vez, ¿verdad, Derek?"  
"Correcto", dice Derek, tratando de hacer que suene menos como una pregunta.  
La mirada del sheriff se suaviza un poco. "Lo siento si le ha estado molestando, señor Hale".  
Stiles resopla. "¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¡Dios! Yo ... Y luego su rostro cae repentinamente, desmoronándose en una expresión que casi rompe el corazón de Derek. Cuando Stiles abre la boca de nuevo, su voz es trémula e incierta, toda su exuberancia previa se desvaneció por completo. "¿Papá?"  
"Está bien, niño". El sheriff pone una mano en su hombro. "Está bien. Vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿eh?  
"Sí", murmura Stiles. Deja que su padre lo ayude a ponerse de pie y luego se gira para mirar a Derek de nuevo. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, como si Derek fuera alguien que conociera hace mucho tiempo y de repente no pueda ubicarse.  
"Adiós, Stiles", dice Derek.  
El sheriff pone un brazo alrededor de su hijo y lo lleva hacia la puerta.  
“¿Papá?” Pregunta Stiles, su voz se desvía hacia Derek. "¿Quién era ese tipo?"

***

Derek ve a Stiles nuevamente unos días después. Ha vuelto a correr, y su ruta lo lleva más allá de la escuela secundaria. Hay un niño sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio del campo vacío de lacrosse. Lleva una camiseta de Beacon Hills High Cylones y descansa un palo contra sus rodillas.  
Derek apaga la acera antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo. "Stiles, hey".  
Stiles lo mira y sonríe levemente. "Oye, Derek."  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Derek le pregunta y luego, inexplicablemente, se sienta en la hierba junto a él.  
"Esperando a que empiece la práctica", dice Stiles.  
Es casi de noche.  
"Creo que tal vez la práctica no es hoy", le dice Derek.  
Stiles suspira. "Hombre, Scott debería haberme dicho".  
"Stiles, sabes que es sábado, ¿verdad?"  
"No", dice Stiles, su voz apenas más que un susurro. "No, no lo sabía".

***

Intentan dos casas diferentes antes de que Stiles finalmente recuerde dónde vive. Cuando Derek llama a la puerta, Stiles vuelve a ser feliz y comunicativo, aunque está hablando de cosas que Derek ni siquiera puede comenzar a seguir. En absoluto. Habla acerca de un par de gemelos hombre lobo cuya forma alfa, sea lo que sea, es unirse como un gran hombre lobo hijo de puta. Las palabras de Stiles. Derek solo asiente y gruñe y deja que Stiles siga hablando.  
El sheriff abre la puerta con llave, aflojándose de alivio. "No, está bien", dice en su teléfono celular. "Él está aquí ahora".  
Stiles le sonríe. “¡Papá, deberías haberme visto en la práctica! Lo estaba matando, ¿eh, Derek?  
"Claro", dice Derek con voz hueca.  
Stiles se agacha bajo el brazo de su papá y pisa adentro.  
"Demencia frontotemporal", dice el sheriff en respuesta a la pregunta que Derek tiene demasiado miedo de preguntar. "Gracias por traerlo a casa".  
Él cierra la puerta suavemente en la cara de Derek.

***

De nuevo, pasan las semanas. Derek se instala en su nuevo lugar, en su nuevo trabajo y, por primera vez desde que entierra a Laura y a Peter, comienza a preguntarse qué hacer consigo mismo, con esta vida a la que no siente ningún apego en particular, pero cree que debería hacerlo. Ser más que simplemente pasar por los momentos. Busca cursos universitarios en línea, pero el volumen de ellos lo intimida. Y ninguno de ellos realmente lo ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que quiere _hacer._  
Un martes por la noche, Derek encuentra una carta en su buzón. Su nombre y dirección están escritos a mano en el sobre, y Derek no puede recordar la última vez que recibió algo que no era una factura o una oferta de tarjeta de crédito, o algo estupido por una computadora. Lo lleva arriba al desván y lo deja en el mostrador de la cocina mientras se ducha. Luego, usando nada más que una toalla mientras espera que se cocine su comida en el microondas, la abre.  
Es una invitación a la decimoséptima fiesta de cumpleaños de Stiles Stilinski.  
Derek lo mira, y suspira, y encuentra su teléfono celular. Marca el número para el RSVP(2).  
  
(2) Estas siglas significan "Responder por favor". Son las iniciales de la frase en francés "Response s'il vous plait". En la actualidad, se empieza a ver con más frecuencia el vocablo en castellano S.R.C. - "Se ruega contestación". También se puede utilizar para indicar "Se ruega confirmación"  
  
"Stilinski".  
No es Stiles. "Oh, Sheriff. Este es Derek. Derek Hale. Yo, um, recibí una invitación para el cumpleaños de Stiles, y ...  
El sheriff suspira. "¿Querías asegurarte de que fuera el verdadero negocio?"  
"Sí."  
"Mire, sé que no son amigos", dice el sheriff. "Demonios, sé que ni siquiera conoces a mi hijo, pero él tiene en la cabeza que eres alguien importante en su vida, por eso te invitó".  
"Oh."  
“Depende de ti si quieres venir o no. Tal vez piense que eres su amigo hombre lobo, o quizás no sepa quién eres. Depende del tipo de día que tenga”. La voz del sheriff está cortada, pero Derek tiene la impresión de que podría romperse en cualquier momento. "Si vienes, puedo prometerte cervezas y el mejor filete que hayas comido en tu vida".  
"Vendré", dice Derek, lamentándose tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca.  
La voz del sheriff es brusca. "Te lo agradezco, hijo".  
Cuando Derek termina la llamada, le tiemblan las manos. Nadie lo ha llamado hijo en años.

***

La tarde de la barbacoa, Derek llega a la casa de Stilinski con un regalo envuelto apresuradamente para Stiles. La fiesta es pequeña, no más de diez o doce personas, pero las únicas personas que Derek reconoce son los Stilinski y Scott, y la camarera del restaurante. Scott lo arrolla antes de que pueda ir a saludar a Stiles y al sheriff.  
"Derek, ¿verdad?", Dice.  
Derek asiente.  
"Tú eres el alfa", dice Scott.  
"¿El qué?"  
"El hombre lobo alfa", Scott le dice en voz baja. Su sonrisa es la angustia de nueve décimas. "Tú eres el líder de nuestra manada de hombres lobo".  
“¿También eres un hombre lobo?” Pregunta Derek.  
Scott asiente, y luego hace una mueca. “Mira, la cosa es que Stiles solía leer todos los archivos del caso de su padre. Así que es como si tomara cosas de allí y las mezclara todo. Piensa que toda tu familia eran hombres lobo, y que fueron los cazadores los que incendiaron tu casa ".  
Derek cierra los ojos brevemente. Cazadores de hombres lobo. Es mucho más emocionante que la verdad: cableado defectuoso. Tal vez incluso algo un poco más significativo, un poco menos jodidamente arbitrario. Casi desea que fuera cierto.  
Scott suspira. “También piensa que tu tío, Peter, mató a tu hermana Laura para obtener sus poderes alfa. Luego lo mataste, así es como te convertiste en alfa. Se arruga la frente. "Lo sé ... Sé que probablemente sea horrible que escuches eso, pero solo quería decirte en caso de que él soltara algo esta noche".  
Derek asiente. "Está bien."  
Estara bien. Puede pensar en Peter y Laura no como familia, sino como personajes en la mente de Stiles. Como lobos. No _su_ Peter, no _su_ Laura. Solo dos nombres al azar. Si eso es lo que Stiles necesita para mantener su loca fantasía, está bien. Peter y Laura pensarían que era hilarante.  
Él los extraña mucho. Él extraña a toda su familia.  
"Entonces", dice. "¿Todos somos hombres lobo?"  
"Tú y yo somos", dice Scott. Él señala a otro niño. "Isaac es. Allison es una cazadora, y Lydia es una banshee. Jackson era un kanima, eso es una cuestión de lagarto, pero creo que ahora solo es un hombre lobo normal ".  
Un hombre lobo normal. Derek casi rompe una sonrisa ante eso.  
“¿Qué es Stiles?” Pregunta Derek.  
La expresión de Scott se pone seria. "Stiles es humano".  
_Humano_ , piensa Derek. _Frágil. Mortal. Moribundo._

***

A Stiles le encanta la camisa de Batman que Derek le compró. Se quita la camisa que está usando en el medio del patio trasero para ponérsela. Más tarde, cuando Derek esté comiendo su filete y compartiendo un banco con la camarera del restaurante: " _Sólo llámame Doris, cariño". Es más fácil_ ". Stiles se acercan y se sientan a su lado, sorbiendo de una lata de refresco.  
Linda- _Doris_ \- va a hablar con el sheriff.  
"Me conseguiste el mejor regalo, Der", dice Stiles. Su sonrisa es un poco más tenue de lo que Derek está acostumbrado a ver.  
"Me alegro de que te guste."  
Stiles se acerca más, su muslo se presiona contra el de Derek. Él baja su voz. "Derek, tengo miedo".  
La tripa de Derek se aprieta. "¿Porque estas asustado?"  
"Tengo miedo de hacer algo malo", le dice Stiles. "Tengo miedo de que haya algo oscuro dentro de mí, y no me dejará detenerme. ¿Recuerdas que Deaton dijo que tendríamos que pagar si usáramos el Nemeton para salvar a mi padre y a la madre de Scott? ".  
Derek solo asiente.  
"Creo que hay algo en mi cabeza", dice Stiles, susurrando ahora. "No quiero decirle a nadie más. No quiero preocuparlos. Pero a veces tengo estos sueños locos, y me despierto donde no se supone que debo estar, y pierdo tiempo, y creo que está _ganando_ , Derek ".  
Él tiene los ojos muy abiertos. El está aterrorizado  
"Lo resolveremos", le dice Derek. "Siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad?"  
Stiles le muestra una sonrisa temblorosa. "Sí, sí lo hacemos".  
De repente se inclina hacia Derek, y Derek pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
Piensa que quiere llorar, pero ya está demasiado cansado por el dolor, jodidamente cansado como para sentir la punzada de dolor que puede producir lágrimas. Peter está muerto, y Laura está muerta, y Stiles se está muriendo, y Derek dejó de sentirse vivo hace mucho tiempo.  
"Este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos", dice Stiles después de un tiempo. "Es mi último, ¿no?"  
Derek lo acerca más y no responde.  
¿Qué se puede decir?

***

"Tengo demencia frontotemporal", anuncia Stiles un día después de encontrar a Derek en el restaurante. "Tengo menos de un año para vivir, y no hay cura".  
Derek desliza su plato de papas fritas rizadas sobre la mesa hacia él. "Lo sé."  
Stiles se atasca una fritura rizada en la boca. “No hay lobos en California. No son lobos normales, y tampoco de otro tipo ".  
Derek toma un sorbo de su café y mira a Stiles por un momento por encima del borde de la taza. Luego baja la taza y se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez eso es justo lo que quieren que pienses".  
Stiles lo mira boquiabierto por un momento, y luego comienza a reírse.

***

Pasa más tiempo con Stiles, tanto en sus días buenos como en sus días malos. Se reúnen en el restaurante la mayoría de las veces, y Stiles toma batidos y come papas fritas rizadas, y habla tanto con sus manos que siempre está derribando cosas.  
Stiles cuenta chistes estúpidos y hace caras estúpidas y es simplemente ... estúpido.  
Hace reír a Derek, por primera vez en más tiempo de lo que puede recordar.  
Hace que Derek quiera levantarse de la cama por la mañana.  
Le hace querer recordar cómo vivir.

***

En septiembre, Stiles es hospitalizado. Derek ayuda al sheriff a empacar algunas cajas de sus artículos personales para que su habitación se parezca más a su hogar. Scott e Isaac intentan ayudar, pero al final no pueden. Son niños, piensa Derek, aunque era más joven que ellos cuando perdió a la mayor parte de su familia en el incendio.  
Aunque, en cierto modo, tal vez era más fácil para Derek, porque nunca lo había visto venir. Estos niños han estado mirando por el cañón de la mortalidad de Stiles durante meses. Y ellos saben, todos saben, que Stiles no saldrá de ese hospital.  
"Vete a casa", Derek les dice a los niños. "Ven al hospital mañana para visitarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Luego regresa a la habitación de Stiles para ayudar al sheriff.  
Encuentra al hombre sentado en la cama de Stiles. Está inmóvil, excepto por las lágrimas que corren por su rostro. “Su madre, Claudia, murió de la misma cosa. Sabes, pensé que era la cosa más injusta en el universo cuando sucedió, pero al menos ella pudo vivir hasta los treinta. ¡Stiles tiene diecisiete años, por el amor de Cristo!  
Derek pone una estatuilla de Yoda en una de las cajas.  
"Tiene diecisiete años", repite el sheriff.  
Derek se sienta a su lado y agarra su hombro.  
La tarde se suaviza lentamente en la oscuridad.

***

"Los globos en la tienda de regalos son ridículamente limitados", explica Lydia. ¡Ella sostiene un grupo que dice que _es un niño_! "Quiero decir, '¿Que se recupere pronto'?" Ella olfatea lo que posiblemente significa un desdén, pero el sonido sale más húmedo que eso.  
"Él los amará", dice Allison.  
Lo hace.  
"¡Globos! ¿Quién quiere chupar un poco de helio y hacer voces graciosas?  
Stiles parece fuera de lugar en el hospital hoy. Está teniendo un día sin - hombres lobo y, aparte de algunas sacudidas en sus movimientos y el temblor en sus manos, parece perfectamente saludable. Derek sabe que eso puede cambiar en un instante sin embargo.  
Sólo ayer no pudo recordar la palabra para pudín. _"Comida"_ , había dicho. _"Quiero un poco de esa comida . Maldita sea_ La comida ".  
Hoy está saltando en la cama con entusiasmo al ver a todos sus amigos, y él y Scott se enfrentan a un combate en la cama que solo termina cuando uno de ellos rueda el botón de llamada y llama a una enfermera molesta.  
"¿Otra vez?" Ella demanda, con las manos en las caderas.  
"Lo siento, señora McCall", dice Stiles, con los ojos brillantes.  
"¡Lo siento, mamá!" Dice Scott.  
"Tengo mis ojos en ustedes dos", dice la señora McCall.  
Cuando ella se va, los muchachos se disuelven en risas.

***

Derek visita a Stiles todos los días. Él no está seguro de por qué. Él piensa que tal vez es una obligación para cada persona a la que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós. La mayoría de las veces, el sheriff también está allí, y Derek ve la forma en que Stiles lo mira; como si la cosa más desgarradora del mundo no es irse, sino dejar solo a su padre.  
"Der", dice Stiles una noche cuando son solo ellos dos.  
Derek está acostado a su lado, atascado contra los rieles de la cama mientras miran la televisión. "¿Hmm?"  
Stiles pasa sus dedos por los de Derek. "Cuando me vaya, cuidarás de la manada, ¿verdad?"  
Derek está repentinamente demasiado ahogado para responder.  
"Porque te conozco, sourwolf". Stiles le aprieta la mano. “No tienes sentimientos. Corres de los sentimientos. Pero la ira no puede ser tu ancla para siempre, ¿sabes? Son tu paquete. Ellos te aman."  
"Stiles", dice en voz baja, pero luego no puede decirle a Stiles que nadie lo ama, porque nadie lo conoce. Es solo un extraño que Stiles metió en sus delirios. Solo un extraño que es lo suficientemente solitario como para dejar que suceda.  
"Y sé que Scott es tan malo como tú", dice Stiles. "Pero va a necesitar a alguien, Der. Él te va a necesitar.  
"Está bien", susurra Derek.  
Stiles se da vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos son amplios y brillantes. "Y, Der, ¿mi papá? ¿Cuidarás a mi papá?  
Derek traga y asiente.  
Stiles parpadea y las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Él solloza y suelta su mano para limpiarlos. “Porque, ya sabes, tiene sentido lógico. Eres un hijo sin padre, y será un padre sin hijo, así que ...  
Y de repente está llorando.  
Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, sus propias lágrimas pican sus ojos.  
"Desearía que no fuera demasiado tarde para que me dieras el bocado", murmura Stiles contra su hombro.  
"Lo sé. Ojalá pudiera."  
"Der, he estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te salvé en la piscina, ¿recuerdas?"  
Derek se acaricia la frente con los labios. "Cuéntame sobre eso."  
Stiles retrocede un poco. "¡Estuviste _allí_ !"  
"Me gusta cuando lo cuentas", dice Derek, alisando un pulgar en el pómulo de Stiles. "Por favor."  
Stiles sonríe. "Bueno."

***

Entonces, Stiles cuenta una historia, aproximadamente una vez que un niño —147 kilos de piel pálida y hueso frágil, con sarcasmo en su única defensa— salvó a un hombre lobo alfa paralizado al retenerlo en una piscina durante horas. Y Derek escucha, y observa la forma en que su rostro se anima y sus ojos se iluminan mientras habla. Es hermoso y es maravilloso, y está tan, tan vivo, que Derek piensa que todo el universo debe estar roto, tan roto, cuando un niño así no puede quedarse en el mundo.  
Cuando Stiles termina la historia, él sonríe. "Te salvé, sourwolf".  
"Lo hiciste", dice Derek, y se pregunta cuándo lo hizo en realidad. Cuando este niño se estrelló contra él y le dio tanta luz a su vida que pudo ver de nuevo, sentir de nuevo, vivir de nuevo. "Siempre lo haces, ¿verdad?"  
"Correcto", dice Stiles. Él apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek y se va a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

***

Siempre habrá una parte de Derek que está rota.  
Siempre habrá una parte de él que nunca sanará.  
Pero no dejará que la ira sea su ancla.  
Unos días después del funeral, él fuerza a un entumecido John Stilinski a su automóvil, y se dirigen a la Reserva. Los niños- la manada- ya están esperando. Están pálidos y manchados de lágrimas y se amontonan juntos, pero ellos vinieron.  
"Esta noche", dice Derek, "seamos lobos".  
Lo miran como si estuviera loco. Probablemente lo es, pero tiene la sensación de que Stiles lo aprobaría.  
"Es luna llena", les dice Derek. "Y vamos a aullar ".  
Él lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y hace su mejor imitación de lobo. Se hace eco a través de la creciente oscuridad del atardecer, y se desvanece en la nada. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, lo miran fijamente.  
"A la mierda ", dice Scott por fin, y también aulla.  
Después de eso es una loca oleada de ruidos, aullidos, lágrimas y gritos. Cuando Derek se gira para encontrar al sheriff, está sentado en un tronco caído, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas.  
"Él habría amado esto", dice el sheriff.  
Derek lo sabe.


End file.
